All That I'm Living For
by AlwaysDarkestBeforeTheDawn
Summary: A sequel to the infamous My Immortal by Tara Gilesbie! It is winter break at Hogwarts, but Ebony  or Enoby  will soon be caught up in another web of lies, deciet and betrayal as she tries to once again defeat Voldemort/Voldymint/Darth Vader!
1. Chapter 1  Hello

Fake AN+story

**Commentary and real AN**

**OK, everybody. ALL SPELLING MISTAKES AND MARY SUES ARE MEANT TO BE THERE! FLAME YOUR HEARTS OUT!**

Hi, I am Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, although I'm not rleated to Gerard Way in any way (geddit?) even though I wish I was, 'cause he is a major friggin' hottie.

Anyway, I have long, ebony black hair like raven wings that cme all the way down my back, and eyes like limpid tears. My skin is pale, and even though I'm a vampire, my teeth are white and straight. My skin is pale, even with no foundation, and I cry tears of blood.

Anyway, I woke up, and got out of my coffin before getting dressed. I put on a short black skirt with spiky edges, black leggings, and a black GC shirt. Over that I wore a black corset thing with dark prurple bows all over it.

I went out 2 the coommon room, were my bf Darko wus wating 4 me. "hi, enoby," he sed, all depressed.

"Hi, Drako," I said sexily. "Wats rong?"

"Nothing," he answered. "Only, its xmas, and i'm going home, and youll b here all xmas with Vampire."

"Its ok, Darko," I said suicidally. "Ur da only one 4 me."

We made out passively, be4 he had 2 leve, then my friend Suicide came in. Suicide used to be called Cho, but then she found out that her mom was a vampire, and her dad was a werewolf, so she died her hair dark blue with white streaks, and dumped that loser Sedric.

"hi Eboby," she sed, den she saw my face. "O no, wats rong?"

I told her i wus missing Darko, and she smild supportivly. "Its ok, Enoby. Draco will be back."

"I no," i sed sadly, and den we went to brekfast.

AN Is it good? Pleaz tell me!

**AN, Oh, god, I nearly puked, I had to write this junk. Still, it for the benifit of the lulz! Flame, please!**


	2. Chapter 2 Not Alone

AN Sut up and fok of, u prepz! Ur just jelus cos my ff got 4 revews! Fangs (geddit, cos I'm goffic) 2 to goffs 4 da gr8 revews, u rok!

**AN Thank you, everyone, for the excellent reviews, it's the first time I've ever seen people advising authors to write worse! **

Suicide and me went down 2 da Gret Hal, where Darkness and Diabolo and Vampire were eting dere brekfast. Darkness was wearing a dark purple skirt and matching fishnets, and a Linkin Park t-shirt. You cud c her lacy blak bra thru the materal, but shes not a slut dont worry. Vampire waz wearing a leather jacket and tight blak pants, as well as GC shoes and eyeliner. Diabolo wus wearing ripped jeans and a MCR t-shirt with a bloody nife on da front.

"Hey evry1" I sed sadly.

"Hey, TaEnoby" every1 sed. Darkness saw my face. "o no, wats rong?"

"Noting" I lyd, but I had a vey bad feeling, like the forces of goffickness were tring to tell me somefing.

"hey, ges wat" sed Willow, coming in (AN dats u, Raven! **AN I don't even know who Raven is...**) "Deres 2 new students 2day!"

"Y shud we care?" axed Diabolo. "Dere probably prepz or posers/"

"No, dere not," sed willow sexily. "I tink dere goffs!"

"OMG!" sed Darkness. "We shud totally make frends wif dem."

"OK," everyone agreed, and Willow pointed over to da other end of da Slitherin table, were two girls our age sat. "Dere de are," she sed, and I went over 2 dem.

"Hi," I sed sexily "I'm Enony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way. whoo ru u?"

The girl on da rite had a shaved head, pierced eyebrows and ears, and absolutely NO EYELINER R MAKEUP. Her skin wux dark brown, like she was blak or something (AN if u hav something against blak people, ur a racist, so fok of!) She was wearing a long t0shirt with a picture of a blue eye crying on it, and de words NICKELBACK on de front (AN if u want de pic, PM me) and blak leggings and dark colored pumps. Her eyes were dark grey, and they matched de color od her remaniong har. "I'm Roz." she sed.

"Who names dere daghter after a desease?" the other girl axed.

"Well," I sed. "I nevr new my parnts, thy dyed b4 I wuz born. But dey named me 4 a reson, and I dont want u 2 mak fun of my nam, cos that is a bit preppish."

The girl stard at me for a moent. Her blak hair was short and spiky, stiking out around her hed, her eyes were dark blue, and she had pale wite skin and wuz wering a pale wite blu top that luked lik ripling watr, and blak jens, and black combat boots and a matching blak banadanana over her hair. "How sad," she sed sracstically.

I went bac 2 my frends. "Dere total foking prepz," I sed angrily.

"O no!" sed Suicide.

"Yeh," I sed sadly. My fone buzzed, playing da song 'All That I'm Living For' by Evascesenxe. I clcikd Recieve. "Hell?" I sed. (geddit, cos I'm a goff.)

"Hi Eboby," Darko sed. "ow r u?"

"Im ok." I sed.

We sed goodbye, and den B'loody Mary cam, carrying a poster. "Gus wat, u guys!" she sed happily. "BTW, Ebony, u luk kawaii. Anyway, Evascensene and MCR and GC and Linkin Park r playing in Hogsmede 2moro!"

I gasped.

AN Tanx 2 all da GOFF people who red this, u rok! SUT UP U PREPZ, U SUK!

**AN I think I'm developing Multiple Personality Disorder from writing this...**


	3. Chapter 3 Conspiracy

STOP FLAMING U PREPZ! Tanx 2 da goffick 4 da gud revews, U ROK1!1

**Yes, your flaming was most satisfactory, toavoidconversation. R and R?**

"OMG, we hav 2 go shopin 4 da concert! " sed B'loody Mary.

I noded. "Hot Topic?"

"What esele?" B'loody Mary laughed darkly. "OK, lets go."

We went 2 Hot Topic, where I get all my clothes, and saw that dere wuz a sale on in it, lots of goffick clths 4 half pric.

We wetn in, and B'loody Mary imdetaily pontd out a rely cool blak shirt with goffick Celtc desins on it. "OMG, Enoby, u hav 2 bi (Geddit, cos were bi!) dat!"

I piked it up, it was my siz, size four, and reached to my knees. It wuz rely hot, and wud go brillatly with my blak leggings and anckle boots.

I went to tri it on, and wen I cam bak, B'loody Mary Smith wuz taking 2 da 2 poserz frum brekfast. "OMG!" I screamed sexily. "B'loody Mary, r u a _poser_?"

"No, of course not!" she laughed. "I wuz jst taking 2 dez poserz. De totly r poserz."

Roz rolled her i's and laughed. "God, we r not poserz."

"Uh, yah, u r." I sed goffickally. "Cos ur defintely not goffs."

Roz rolled her i's again. "Whatever. Ill c u l8r." She and her friend turned around and left the shop.

"WTF were dey doing here?" I demanded.

B'loody Mary shrugged. "Dey sed dey were dere 2 weight 4 a frend, but i no dey wer dere cos dey r poserz."

I nodeed. "Well, did u gt any clos?"

B'loody Mary nodded happily. "I got dis rely nice dress!" She showed me da dark purple dress, that had matching lace around it. The front of it was low cut and the back of it wuz open.

"You'll luk kawaii," I commented/

"Yah."

We went bak 2 Hogwarts were Vampire wuz wating 4 me. "Can i tak 2 u?" he sed 2 me. I luked at B'loody Mary, hu noded and went in2 the casle.

Vampire and me went 4 a walk arund da lak, and Vampire turned 2 me. "Luk, Enoby, I rely hav 2 tell u somefing." He said, starng in2 my i's.

"Yes Vampire?"

"I luv u Enoby. I've luved u all my lif, and I want u 2 dat me and not Darko."

I gasped, ad turned arund and ran 2 the Forest, where Darko and I had done it for the 1st time. I wuz so confsed, I liced Vampire, but I likd Darko as well. Hu shud I pik?

A cold breeze ran thru me, and I luked up 2 see da Drak Mrak hovering ovr da casle. "Oh no!" I gasped, and ran into da casle.

**Bad sex scenes on the way. not-goffick-725! **


	4. Chapter 4 Snow White Queen

I cam bak 2 da casle 2 c da Drak Mrak flikr nd dissapper. Navel, B'loody Mary, Darkness, Suicide, Diabolo, Dumblydore and da 2 poserz wer dere, luking up at da casle. My hare blew arund my fac, and I had it braided thru wif goffick flowrs, just lik Amy Lee in the my Immortal musik vidoe."WATS going on?" I axed goficklally.

"Vampire iz still in da casle," sed Navel. "ANd we tink dat on of da Dirt Eaters hav him bondage!"

"O nO!" I shrekde. "Y dont we go in nd hepl him?"

"Becos were not powerflu enuf" explaned B'loody Mary. "Bt u r, Enoby! U can sav him!"

I noded. "OK, Ill do it. Were in da casle is he?" "We tink he is in Proffessor Sinsyeters clasrom" Dumbylore todl me.

I wetn in2 da casle, were everyting wuz dark and goffick, btu I wasnt scareed. I wetn up da stares 2 Proffessir Sinisteyr's clasroom, where Vampir wuz tied 2 da chair.

"O NO!" I sed sexily, and wetn over 2 unti him, but den dere wuz som thunder, and some1 apppearrred. It was... Proffessor Sinister!

"how cu du?" I scremed, and the evil wittch lafed.

"My deer, I m not rely Proffessor Sinister. I am" he pulld of a mask. It was... James Potter!


	5. Chapter 5 Good Enough

"J`ms?" I yeilded. "OMFG wat da hel r u doin her? I THUHT U WER DED!"

Jams lafed an evul laf. "Ha ha ha" he lafed, lafing. "Ha ha ha. U dont understn,d, Ebny. U c... I m wrkin 4 Vldomrt!`"

"O oN!" I shootyd. "U hav ben workng 4 volanment all dis tim?"

"Yes!1!" he shooted drmaticly. "Nd no i hav u rite wer I wan u!"

"Bt I dont undestad!" I yieleded. "How r u alve?"

"U c, Enoby," Jams said. "When Voldnmt caaam 2 kill Hary, he didnt kill me becos I was workin 4 him! And..."

"Wat?" II aced.

"Eboy, I am not Vampire's father, i am ur father," Jams sed. "U r da reel Chosen One."

"NooOoooO!" I yielded. "Does that mean Vampire an I r relted?"

"No" sed Jams. "Snap is Vampire's reel father, and Lily is his reel mother. Ur reel mother is Bellatrix Black!"

"OmG!" I shooted. "U r lyin!: I pulled out my wand and shoot him a million billion times. He screemed realy lood as blood streemed out. "Cum on!" I shootd to Vampir, and we ran as fast as we cud ot of da casle, leeving Jams 2 di.

we stumbld oot of da casle, and dumblydor ran ovr. "R U OK?" he axed. "Wat happnd in der~?"

"jAms potr is evul!" i todl him. "he s workijnh 4 voldmint!"

"OMG!" shouted Dumblyfdore. :I thougt he wuz ded!"

"Hes nt, hes stll aliv. But I shot him, so hes ded."

"OK" Dumbydor sed. "Dats gud."

I considereed teling him dat Snap was Harys dad, but i decidd 2 kep dat 2 myslf.

"R u ok?" B'loody Mary asked me, coming over. "Yah." I replied. "I think so."

Da dork mork disppered, so we wet bak in2 da casle. Vampre follwed me 2 my rom. "Thanx 4 savng me," he sed.

"Ur welcum," is ed. I lookd into his eyes. They were so dark and misterios, and engmtac and miserable and goffic and deprssd.

"I love you, Ebony," Vampire told me softly. "I'll always love you. I don't care if you're dating Draco, I'll love you forever."

I gasped. Did I luv Vampire? I didnt no.

Vampire leant forward slowly, and kissed me. We began 2 make out, Vrompire pushing me up againt the wall. We took off our clothes, and he put his thingie into my u-no-wat. I got an organism. Then we fell asleep on my bed. I didnt no wat I felt. I luved Darko- but I luved Vampre 2! Wat was I going 2 do?


End file.
